


Usual morning lineup

by bigfour_winterteam



Category: Brave (2012), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, Pillow Talk, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfour_winterteam/pseuds/bigfour_winterteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рапунцель всегда просыпается первой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usual morning lineup

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Ник](http://www.diary.ru/member/?633580), текст написан для WTF The Big Four 2015

Она всегда просыпается первой, безошибочно открывая глаза в ту секунду, как только самые тонкие и прозрачные лучи начинают гладить грубый камень подоконника – будто не может иначе, будто само пробуждающееся солнце зовёт её за собой. Мерида ещё дремлет – пылающее облако на подушке, непослушный локон легонько щекочет нежную кожу – и только сквозь сон тянет ладонь куда-то, где, она знает, точно должна быть Рапунцель.

Рапунцель тянется, жмурится, когда рассвет целует её ресницы, выгибается, течёт по постели золотистым сияющим лучом, сама вся – солнце, от светлой кожи до мерцающих волн волос – и на мгновение замирает и улыбается, как только пальцы Мериды дотягиваются до короткого тёмного завитка у шеи, и подаётся навстречу прикосновению, запрокидывая голову назад.

А рука сонно падает куда-то в подушки.

Рапунцель собирает волосы, увязывая их в тяжёлый пучок, откидывается в одеяла и лежит, нежась, целую маленькую бесконечность, пока сломавшиеся о витраж в окне разноцветные лучи солнца гладят её лицо.  
И пока прокравшаяся через одеяльные горы ладонь Мериды не пробирается между постелью и её спиной.

Рапунцель позволяет ей пробежать самыми кончиками пальцев по рёбрам. Медленно, почти неощутимо обвести грудь. И скользнуть по животу – так, что в ответ хочется выгнуться, так сладко-сладко тянет сразу навстречу, так светит в глаза зацеловывающее кожу солнце...

Тихо вскрикнув от яркой вспышки проникающего сквозь всё тело удовольствия, Рапунцель тут же зарывается лицом в складки одеял – и, прикусив губы и быстро шлёпнув Мериду по ладони, ловит её запястья и притягивает к себе близко-близко.

– Ты понимаешь, да, что за одной стенкой сейчас спит твоя служанка, а за другой не спят все твои братья?.. – шепчет она, прижимаясь губами к не тронутой веснушками впадинке сливочного цвета у плеча Мериды, и Мерида дрожит, и покрывается мурашками с кончиков пальцев до макушки, и вжимается сильнее в Рапунцель, горячая, и какая же нежная...  
– Я да. А ты? – выдыхает она, когда Рапунцель прикусывает её шею – легонько, совсем легонько, но если знать нужное место – а Рапунцель уже знает – и не выдерживает, выпускает стон, сразу кусая край подушки и длинно вздрагивая.

Вместо ответа Рапунцель осторожно накрывает её рот ладонью, и Мерида зажмуривается, выдыхая в сомкнутые пальцы на губах, зажмуривается крепко-крепко, замирая от ожидания... а потом вторая ладонь скользит между ярко-рыжими завитками.

– Иди ко мне, – тихо-тихо шепчет Рапунцель туда же, в сливочное, невеснушчатое, медленно двигая рукой, – моя нежная, моя хорошая, моя рыжая, – надавливая, сжимая, гладя горячее и шёлковое под пальцами, пробираясь меж кудряшек, – ещё немножко, ты такая красивая сейчас... – и что-то ещё такое же ласкающее и бессвязное, когда ладонь становится влажной, и слов не остаётся уже, остаётся – с каждым движением скользить по ней, бёдрами по бёдрам, чтобы сильнее, ещё сильнее, запутываться в одеялах, запутываться друг в друге, дышать в пахнущие скошенной травой волосы, слышать, как дышит она, коротко, быстро, горячо-горячо...

И когда Мерида резко, судорожно вытягивается в струну, и звенящей струной стонет, не разжимая губ, Рапунцель утыкается лицом в её волосы и целует, и убирает ладони, медленно-медленно ведя по отзывающемуся ещё на каждое движение телу.  
А потом Мерида змейкой разворачивается к ней и, всё ещё тяжело дыша, опускается ей на бёдра, раскрываясь, заставляя раскрыться в ответ, и толкается навстречу, и трётся, вжимается, и снова трётся, и тянет Рапунцель на себя, и она поддаётся, и течёт по Мериде расплавленным золотом... И тяжёлый узел волос распадается сияющей рекой, тёплым водопадом скрывая их обеих, вздрагивающих, задохнувшихся, смеющихся друг другу в раскрасневшиеся губы.

И окна заливает взошедшим солнцем.

– Родители скоро вернутся? – сонно спрашивает Рапунцель, гладя пальцы Мериды и переплетая их со своими.  
– Сегодня, – мурлыкнув, Мерида утыкается в золотистую макушку носом. – И сегодня я им и скажу. Отец, наверное, рехнётся... на радостях.  
– Мм?  
– Меня не надо отдавать ни одному из этих никудышных женихов-завоевателей, – смеётся она, – а я достойная дочь Данброха и сама нашла свою принцессу. Он одобрит.

На слове "свою" Рапунцель жмурится и целует её под грудью. Мерида чуть прерывисто выдыхает.

– А мама?

Мерида долго молчит, глядя на разноцветные отсветы витража на тёплой смятой постели.

– А маме ты расскажешь о своём генеалогическом древе. Можно с картинками.

И, подумав ещё секунду:

– И пообещаешь не печь кексов.

**Author's Note:**

> http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=4991112


End file.
